killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrewulf
Baron Konrad von Sabrewulf, often named Sabrewulf or just Wulf, and known as hímiinhaama (the Wolf-man) to the Nez Percé tribe of Thunder and EagleBriefing for the Sabrewulf-specific mission "The Wolf Weyekin" during Shadow Lords gameplay mode, is one of the signature characters of the Killer Instinct franchise, having been playable in every title of the series since he first debuted in the Killer Instinct (1994) arcade. A German aristocrat who has been afflicted with the rare disease lycanthrophy, the werewolf desperately seeks a cure to his condition before the beast within him takes over completely, and the last vestiges of his humanity will be lost forever. Biography Appearance In the original ''Killer Instinct'', Sabrewulf is a purple/blue-furred, humanoid werewolf with yellow eyes and long claws on his hands and feet, wearing only a tattered, green shirt. He had an abnormally small waist and a massive, upper body. However, if one reaches the end of his arc in the game, his human form is revealed to have tattered, green pants. In ''Killer Instinct 2''/Gold, Sabrewulf has had his arms replaced with cybernetic implants and lost his shirt, now wearing torn, red pants and a yellow sash. In both games, he has three bats accompanying him. In [[Killer Instinct (Xbox One)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Sabrewulf's fur has grown longer and more ragged, and he has regrown his original arms, although they're much thinner, with needle-marked veins bulging along his biceps, and he has torn straps around his wrists and a tied cloth knot on his upper left arm. He now wears torn, gray pants instead of his red ones from the previous game. Sabrewulf's retro costume largely mirrors his original KI appearance, although he now wears a white shirt instead of a green one, and he additionally has a belt and a blue loincloth which is supposed to be pants that have been shredded and torn up. Personality Throughout the series, Konrad von Sabrewulf is portrayed as a conflicted and tortured human soul who is trapped inside the body of a monster. Desperate to keep the beast within at bay, he's willing to do anything for the chance to regain his lost humanity; from participating in the original tournament on promises of a "cure" from Ultratech, to subjecting himself to gruesome experiments, to seeking out the Nez Percé tribe in hopes that the native lore of the Americas can offer him insight into his rare condition as a "skin-walker". The promise of a cure, however, proved a false hope--a pretense by ARIA to have an opportunity to study and weaponize the werewolf's features. Worse still, Thunder told "hímiinhaama" (the "wolf-man") that the spirit dwelling inside him was dark and violent in nature, and was not a "weyekin" (or spirit guide) known to the Nez Percé. With desperation taking hold, Sabrewulf turned to forlorn measures to try and safeguard the outside world from his alter ego's mad bloodlust. He sealed himself away within his family's estate in Germany, only to awaken and find it half destroyed and its gates busted open with unnatural ferocity. He'd malnourish himself to the brink of starvation, hoping the beast within him would become too weak to wreak havoc come his next transformation; only to discover a wolf is never more dangerous than when it's starving. Now nourishing an addiction to ancient medicines which seem to slow his descent into the werewolf's savagery, Konrad lives in the terrifying knowledge that his chances of ever being human again grow dimmer with each passing moonrise. During the events of Shadow Lords, it grew apparent that the dire presence which resides inside Sabrewulf neither fears nor answers to the demon lord Gargos, and is a spirit so ferocious it hunts even powerful evil in its blind thirst for more bloodshed. This soon rendered the werewolf into the ultimate wildcard during the struggle for humanity's survival. Abilities Suffering from one of the most virulent strains of lycanthrophy on record and being the longest-lived werewolf known to exist, Konrad von Sabrewulf has been studied extensively by ARIA over the years. These observations led her to a troubling conclusion: An elderly werewolf represents a much greater threat than a younger one. While the loss of strength and dexterity a lycanthrope suffers in advanced age is negligible, the ancient instincts and heightened animality they master more than make up for it. This has caused Ultratech to summarily classify Sabrewulf as "''one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet." Ultratech is not alarmist in that assessment. Even with his body now left in an elderly, dilapidated state, Konrad exhibits a frightening physical prowess; steered by decades of experience in hunting and devouring any living things that are unlucky enough to cross his path. Sabrewulf not only is highly unpredictable and savagely feral, but he sometimes displays a strange sense of self-preservation as well as moments of deadly patience. These traits have turned the aging werewolf into a grizzled survivor, and the apex predator of almost any environment he finds himself in. Killer Instinct (1994) ]] Story Sabrewulf is afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Although he has spent most of his life as a recluse, he enters the Killer Instinct tournament on the promise of a cure if he is victorious. Extended Story ]] Since the day when a wolfbite left him afflicted with a particularly virulent strain of lycanthropy, Count Von Sabrewulf has lived in exile in his remote mountain tower, shunned by society, and struggling with insanity as his disease grows steadily worse. A handful of years back his worst nightmare was realized when he failed to revert to human form at all. Every rumor of a possible cure has been at best a hoax, so when a message arrives promising salvation should he enter and win the Ultratech contest, Sabrewulf is highly suspicious but obliged to seize any chance that comes his way. Ending With victory, Sabrewulf obtains the cure he sought for so long from the hands of Ultratech. Cured at last of his curse, Count Von Sabrewulf can return to leading a normal existence. Stage Moveset Special Attacks *''Flaming Bat'' *''Sabre-Spin'' *''Reverse Sabre-Spin'' *''Sabre-Roll'' *''Sabre-Slap'' *''Sabre-Pounce'' *''Fast Sabre-Pounce'' *''Howl'' *''Combo Breaker'' Shadow Moves *''Double Sabre-Spin'' *''Double Sabre-Roll'' *''Long Sabre-Pounce'' Finishers *''No Mercy- Claw Stab'' *''No Mercy- Screen Punch'' *''Humilation'' In-Combo Finishers *''Ultimate Claw Stab'' *''Ultra Combo'' Killer Instinct 2 '' (1996, arcade)]] Story Unwilling to succumb to the beast within him, Sabrewulf was badly beaten in the KI tournament. Captured by Ultratech, he is driven berserk by their "repairs" and now has only revenge to live for. Extended Story Defeated early in the KI tournament by his reluctance to unleash the beast within, Sabrewulf was heading home, injured and despairing, when he was caught and beaten by an ignorant, sadistic country lynch mob. Barely alive, he ended up back in the hands of Ultratech who set about making their ungodly ‘repairs’. But the pain, loss and humiliation rapidly drive the Count over the edge: breaking free of the company’s clutches, he lopes back into the world with only revenge to live for. Endings Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. There is nothing left for him in this time, so Sabrewulf grasps the opportunity to return home. Hope has finally vanished and life is emptier than ever. Having still found no cure, his only achievement was a petty revenge. Don't Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. Sabrewulf bitterly regrets leaving alive a member of a race he made his mortal enemy. Bereft of all hope, Sabrewulf finally succumbs to the madness of the beast. All that was once human to him is finally gone. Stage Moveset Command Moves *''Sabre Wheel'' - Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *''Sabre Spin'' - Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *''Sabre Spin'' - Forward, Back, Medium Kick Opener *''Sabre Pounce'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *''Sabre Flip'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Kick *''Sabre Howl'' - Back, Forward, Quick Punch *''Fake Sabre Howl'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''Sabre Hop'' - Tap Forward, Forward, Or Back, Back *''Air Double'' - Forward, Back, Any Punch *''Parry Move'' - Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'' - Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'' - Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra Combo'' - Forward, Back, Quick Kick *''Ultra Combo'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick *''Ultimate Combo'' - Hold Fierce Kick For 2 Seconds And Release *''0-Combo Ultimate'' - Hold Quick Punch For 2 Seconds And Release Super Moves *''Super Sabre Spin'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Sabre Wheel'' - Forward Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Fireball'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Sabre Stomp'' - Jump In Air, Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Sabre Flip'' - Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'' - Back, Forward, Medium Kick, Medium Kick *''End Special 2'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 3'' - Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 4'' - Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 5'' - Back, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Finishing Moves: *Ultra Combo: (Charge Back) Front, Quick Kick *Ultimate 1: Hold Quick Punch by 2 seconds or more and release it *Ultimate 2: Hold Fierce Kick and release it during a combo Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Story Having endured agonizing procedures to remove his freakish cybernetic implants, Sabrewulf feels no closer to reclaiming his humanity. Barely clinging to sanity, he nurses an addiction to ancient medicines and artifacts which seem to slow his descent into savagery. Extended Story The Lycanthrope’s Tale: Endings Spare Thunder, ULTRA Fulgore: Sabrewulf recognizes another restless spirit in Thunder, who admires the wolf for being one with his spirit guide. Sabrewulf comes to realize he is not a man with the body of a wolf, but a wolf with the heart of a man. He accepts the beast within, and resolves to remain a lone wolf. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Thunder: Bloodlust reawakened in combat, Sabrewulf directs his savagery towards the relics and medicines which promised a return to human form. Seeing them as a source of weakness, he smashes them to dust, surrendering his last vestiges of humanity. The Age of the Wolf begins. ULTRA Both Thunder and Fulgore: A wolf knows only survival, but a man can know victory. Triumphant against every adversary, Sabrewulf feels more human than he has in years. As the moonlight ebbs away, he feels a transformation sweep over him, and begins to wonder if he should put on a shirt. Stage Similarity of Interior Castle (KI) and Sabrewulf's Castle (KI2) During an Ultra Combo, an electric orb strikes all the equipment, completely wrecking the laboratory. During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Tooth & Claw" will play. Moveset Combo Trait '''- '''Rapid Doubles - Sabrewulf can follow up a double with the same double of the exact same strength. Other Attributes: Sabrewulf can also dash through opponents, switching sides on the screen with them. Instinct Mode - Feral Rage - Sabrewulf will do 25% damage to his opponent, especially if he/she blocks, which will cause a normals to chip damage his/her health; he will do normal damage once the Instinct Mode is finished. In Season 2 during the Instinct Sabrewulf gains a new mechanic known as the Feral Cancel. By pressing Heavies he can cancel any grounded move and return to his neutral stance. Command Moves *''Overpower'' - (Back + Heavy Punch) - Sabrewulf has his hands back and lunges forward when the Fierce button is let go. Can be charged for a while to make the attack unblockable. *''Throw Forward'' *''Throw Backward'' Special Moves *''Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Punch) - Sabrewulf claw swipes his opponent twice. *''Run'' - (Back, Forward + Kick) - Sabrewulf starts a running animation which can be followed up 3 ways. **''Hamstring'' - (Run + Lights) - Slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. Must be blocked low and can go under projectiles. **''Jumping Slash'' - (Run + Mediums) - Jumps over the enemy for an overhead swipe. Must be blocked high and can go over projectiles. **''Running Uppercut'' - (Run + Heavies) - Does an uppercut slash to an opponent to catch them out of the air or pop them into the air. *''Eclipse'' - (Down, Up + Punch) - Sabrewulf claw slashes a cresent above his head to catch enemies out of the air. Shadow Attacks *''Shadow Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Two Punches) - Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. *''Shadow Jumping Slash'' - (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) - Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. In Season 2 causes a Recapture, allowing you to continue a combo. *''Shadow Eclipse'' - (Down, Up + Two Punches) - Sabrewulf does a large crescent slash over his head and has start up invincibility. Combo Openers *''Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Punch) - Sabrewulf claw swipes his opponent twice. *''Hamstring'' - (Run + Lights) - Sabrewulf slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. Must be blocked low and can go under projectiles. *''Jumping Slash'' - (Run + Mediums) - Sabrewulf jumps over the enemy for an overhead swipe. Must be blocked high and can go over projectiles. *''Shadow Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Two Punches) - Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. *''Shadow Jumping Slash'' - (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) - Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. Combo Linkers *''Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + (Hold) Light or Medium Punch) - Sabrewulf claw swips his opponent multiple times. *''Hamstring'' - (Back, Forward + (Hold) Light Kick) - Sabrewulf slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. *''Jumping Slash'' - (Back, Forward + (Hold) Medium Kick) - Sabrewulf does a leaping slash towards an opponent. *''Shadow Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Two Punches) - Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. *''Shadow Jumping Slash'' - (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) - Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. Combo Enders *''Ragged Edge'' - (Back, Forward + Heavy Punch) (Wall Splat Ender) - Sabrewulf does a series of slashes, the last one with force to wall bounce his opponent. *''Running Uppercut'' - (Back, Forward + Heavy Kick) (Launcher Ender) - Sabrewulf does an uppercut slash and pops the opponent into the air. *''Eclipse'' - (Down, Up + Punch) (Damage Ender) - Sabrewulf does a multitude of kicks and launches them leading to his crescent slash above his head. *''Shadow Eclipse'' - (Down, Up + Two Punches) (Shadow Damage Ender) - Sabrewulf does a large crescent slash over his head and has start up invincibility. Ultra Combo * 28 Hits Ultimate Combo * Sabrewulf twitches and roars at his defeated opponent and slashes through the victim four times before he buffs up causing his eyes and claws to glow in rage; he then dashes towards his victim and jumps towards the screen for the final slash, leaving claw marks on the screen — signifies that the victim has been instantly killed. The screen then fades back to Sabrewulf heavily breathing in relief before looking at the screen growling while the deceased victim is laying lifeless behind Sabrewulf. Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Sabrewulf-ki2-noanim.gif Sabre-gold.jpg 1244597820086_f.jpg ki2_sabrewulf_render.jpg Ki2sabrewulfhowl.jpg sabrewulf-ki2-04.png - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) killer-instinct-histoire-de-sabrewulf.png|“''We are all like the bright moon, we still have our darker side.” ― Kahlil Gibran Sabrewulf CharBio.png|Sabrewulf's full render (KI 2013) Sabrending3.jpg|Still from one of Sabrewulf's endings Saberwulf ultimate-620x350.png|"''The better to eat you with," said the wolf. Sabrewulf_Emblem2_Wallpaper_1920x1080-1.jpg|The emblem of Baron Konrad von Sabrewulf Killer-instinct-sabscreen-shot-16062014-21-14.png|"The better to hug you with." Killer-Instinct-sabimage-killer-instinct-36140911-1280-720.jpg|"The better to see you with." Sabrewulf Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|Sabrewulf in his new Alchemical Lab background stage Sab83859-hi.jpg|"The better to greet you with." Sabrelords.jpg|Sabrewulf's Shadow Lords art Wulftortured.gif|He's alive... Killer Instinct Season 2 - Riptor Loading Screen 7.png|A primal rage Wulfjago.jpg|"Cats and dogs... Livingtogether.jpg|''...living together...'' Jago and Sabrewulf.jpg|...mass hysteria!" Sabrewulf Arcade Bio.png|Konrad's 2013 character biography Sabrewulf White.jpg Sabrewulf Grey.jpg Sabrewulf Black.jpg Sabrewulf Orange.jpg Killerinstinctsabgold993184b.png|Sabrewulf's gold color Sabrewulf color.jpg|Sabrewulf's new Color 10 in Killer Instinct Season 3 Sabrewulf Mimic Skin.PNG|Sabrewulf's Mimic skin Sabrewulf Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Sabrewulf Mimic skin in his retro costume Sabrewulf Shadow Skin.PNG|Sabrewulf Shadow skin Captura de pantalla 2013-06-10 a la(s) 12 00 46.png|Glacius vs Sabrewulf nvpi.jpg t2ot.jpg Sabrewulf Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Sabrewulf (Interior Castle) Sabrewulf.png Sadira and Sabrewulf.png Gold Skin Pack 2 Cover.PNG Sabrewulf Chrismas accessory.PNG|Holiday/Christmas Reindeer theme accessory for Sabrewulf Sabrewulf Gold Skin.PNG|Sabrewulf's Gold Skin (Glitched) Ultimatespack3.jpg|As part of the "Ultimates Pack 3" }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Comics SabrewulfComics.jpeg KI 09.jpg Quotes Trivia *Before the 2013 reboot that changed his entire backstory, Sabrewulf used to be known in the original universe as "Count von Sabrewulf". **However, certain missions on Season 3's Shadow Lords mode do call him as such. ***Even Mira during her story debated whether he was a Count or a Baron. *Sabrewulf's name comes from a ZX Spectrum game called Sabre Wulf, which was made by Ultimate: Play the Game, a company that was later to become known as Rare. Rare & THQ released a new Sabre Wulf game on the GameBoy Advance in 2004. This game also features Sabrewulf's distinct howl. *Sabrewulf is the only character whose opponent in the first KI tournament was never revealed. It also isn't known which opponent badly injured Sabrewulf in the first Killer Instinct, the cause of his bionic arms, either. However, considering that every other character had their opponents revealed (Glacius vs. Cinder, Thunder vs. Spinal, Jago vs. Fulgore, and TJ Combo vs. Riptor), it can be assumed that Sabrewulf's opponent was Orchid. However it is stated in his KI2 ending that Glacius was a member of a race he made his mortal enemy, making Glacius a likely candidate for who maimed Sabrewulf after he defeated Cinder. *Kevin Bayliss, an artist of the original Killer Instinct, claimed in his Twitter hashtag #killerinstinctfacts that Sabrewulf was originally going to transform back into his human form as a weakness. However, the mechanic proved too complicated and was scrapped. *Jean-Edouard Miclot, the sound designer at Double Helix, performed Sabrewulf's voice in the 2013 game. A YouTube video by Miclot explains that the voice was created by blending his gritted human vocals with animal sounds, which included an english bull terrier, labradors, jaguars, lions, lynx, elephants and bears. *Sabrewulf's emblem in Killer Instinct (2013) interestingly shows a razor-clawed werewolf's paw. This is undoubtably the same werewolf paw that Konrad, back when he was human, accidentally cut himself with during one of his drunken stumblings. The mounted and severed paw passed on its lycan curse to Konrad, turning him into a werewolf. **The paw would later reappear in the fourth chapter of the KI Novella as Mira tried to use it to kill Sabrewulf, however, it instead amplified his lycan powers and increased his muscles, claws, and body mass; she had inadvertently activated his Instinct Mode. External links *Sabrewulf's character page at the official Killer Instinct website *Sabrewulf's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Killer Instinct arcade playthrough (1994) - Playthrough of the original 1994 arcade game with Sabrewulf *Sabrewulf's Ultimate - First reveal of Sabrewulf's new Ultimate Combo for KI 2013 *Raven is Raw (Sabrewulf) vs. EctopicILLusion (Cinder) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Sabrewulf (KI 2013) References Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Human Characters